


Very Happy:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hum/Humming, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Whistle/Whistling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 18:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny found himself smiling more, & happy, What happened to him that changed him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Very Happy:

*Summary: Danny found himself smiling more, & happy, What happened to him that changed him?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams found himself smiling, & humming, as he was doing his normal routine. The Blond never had this feeling, & doesn’t want to lose it, while this happens. The Blond decided to make his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, some breakfast in bed.

 

 **“I ** _am so_** happy, I am smiling more, Cause Steve had came into my life”**, The Loudmouth Detective said thinking to himself, as he was making his wonderful meal. Danny was glad to have this time alone with his lover, & they won’t be interrupted in the future.

 

Steve woke up, & smelled the wonderful food, as his blond adonis was coming into the room. “What’s all of this, Danno ?”, He asked with a smile. “I thought you deserve a surprise, So, I made you breakfast in bed”. & he set everything up.

 

Once everything was set up, Danny joined him. They were relaxing, & sharing the breakfast at the hunky man’s insistence. “I am very happy, Steve, & it’s because of you, Thank you”, The Five-O Commander smiles, as a response to that.

 

“Just returning the favor”, The Former Seal said, as he winked at him, & kissed him, which Danny returned immediately, & they spent the rest of their time together, which made them happy.

 

The End.


End file.
